In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. Many printing devices are capable of being registered to a registration server that may provide users information about the printing devices. In order to globally register numerous printing devices, registration servers may employ cloud-based services that can be accessed over the Internet. As printing devices have grown more prevalent, certain businesses and organizations may have a large number of printing devices that need to be registered to a registration server. Therefore, it may be desirable to improve the efficiency of service and maintenance on devices by massively connecting them to global cloud-based services.
Furthermore, when registering a printing device to a registration server, technical problems may arise. For example, registration may fail if an IP address or DNS host name cannot be determined or if the printing device's firmware is out of date. Therefore, it may be desirable to diagnose and troubleshoot problems that arise during registration of the printing device.